


DON NEED A TITLES

by assholekenma



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-05
Updated: 2014-12-05
Packaged: 2018-02-28 04:59:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 24
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2719562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assholekenma/pseuds/assholekenma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ewe</p>
            </blockquote>





	DON NEED A TITLES

Killu got jelous of Gons new gf

 

So he kiled hur

 

Gon got depresd

Kilu chered him up

And then they fuked

 

The end


End file.
